Small Towners: Big Mutant Adventures
by Streeter
Summary: Pterodactyls are heading for Enid, OK, and Sauron is leading them. Jean and Storm may be in great danger, is the whole country of the U.S. at risk? Please, read and review. No lemons please.


CHAPTER ONE OF SMALL TOWNERS: MUTANT ADVENTURES

DISCLAIMER: We, the writers of this fan-fic, in no way, shape, or form, own any Marvel characters, X-Men, or otherwise. But we sure do wish we did!

The story begins off with original characters. Also, there are two lesbians and a gay guy in this story, so if that offends you, move on to a different story.

Sentences between these symbols signify mental communication, often between psychics

Please read and review; no lemons please.

And now for the story…

"God, I hate Enid," Brandon exclaimed aloud in his mom's little white car, while driving down Garriot.

"I know," Julian says. "There's absolutely nothing to do." He waits a second than looks over at Brandon, and smiles. "Wait, yes there is…"

"I knew it, here it comes," Brandon says, and getting distracted like a mouse by a piece of cheese, he happens to notice a blue Volkswagen, and shouts, "Slug bug blue, no slug back," while punching Julian in the leg, but not too hard.

"Hey!" Julian rubs his leg. "I know what you can do!"

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't wanna hear it Julian!"

"Me!"

"Julian!"

Julian laughs hysterically. "Oh come on Brandon!"

"I'm not gay, I told you."

""Yea, I know," Julian says, calming down a bit. "I was just fucking with ya."

"Well, quit it."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile…

Looking onwards, a guys yells, "They're heading for Enid!"

Ahead of him you could see hundreds of pterodactyls, souring through the clouds.

At the bottom left corner, you can see the CBS news logo.

Professor Charles Xavier shuts off the television, with a grim look on his face. Closing his eyes, he attempts to make contact with a friend mentally.

Professor Champlain, are you there?

There is no response.

Jean, get to the War Room, I have an important mission for you.

Yes professor, I'll be there right away.

In the War Room, Jean sits across the table from the professor, waiting for what he has to say.

"Jean, there's something very strange going on with the central part of the United States."

Meanwhile…

Right outside Dallas, Texas, the pterodactyls are seen flying north, continuing on their intent direction towards Enid, Oklahoma. But the population does not see pterodactyls staring down at them eagerly, they see but only planes, with one bigger jet out in front. Generally, people would be a bit frightened to see that many planes, but the government has informed them that it is for show and practice. People stop and stare at the "planes," and the planes look back with hunger. But their leader, Sauron, keeps them under control.

Not yet. He thinks, as he flies on toward Enid. Not yet.

Meanwhile…

"So professor what you're saying is that you can't reach ANY minds in the central part of the U.S.?"

"Precisely Jean, something or someone is stopping me from reaching anyone psychically in that part of the states. Even Cerebro can't help me."

"So what do you want me to do?" Jean gets up from her chair and starts to pace.

The professor maneuvers his wheel chair in front of Jean.

"I need you to go there with Storm and investigate. Stay low profile, don't bring any attention to yourselves." He seems to contemplate. "This situation really disturbs me Jean. Report to me one hour after reaching Enid, Oklahoma."

Confused, "Why there professor?"

"Two reasons Jean," the professor pauses. "I have a good friend there, professor Champlain, and there's trouble heading that way, and I suspect it's led by Sauron."

Later…

Storm and Jean land the Blackbird in a vast lot in Enid, OK. They spot a little girl skipping down a sidewalk a few yards away.

"There sure isn't much going on," Storm says, looking around. "It doesn't seem like much of a place for trouble."

"If the professor suspects trouble," Jean says, catching Storm's eye. "There is trouble, and it must be important to send us out here."

The little girl spots Jean and Storm, and she starts running toward them. "Mommy! Mommy!" she screams, wrapping her arms around Storm's waits.

"What the?" Jean cries out.

Storm blinks a couple of times, and then hugs the little girl. "Oh, Melaine, where have you been? I've been searching all over for you little girl, don't you go disappearing on me again."

Professor, something is horribly wrong here.

"Storm, what's going on?"

Storm and the little girl start to walk away. Jean goes after her. "Storm!"

Jean begins to put a hand on her shoulder, but then an invisible force propels her into a nearby break wall a few blocks away, knocking some of the wind out of her. "Huh!"

Jean looks around for the source of this power. "Who's there, and what did you do to my friend!"

"Oh, I only gave her a family," says a sadistic sounding disembodied voice.

Looking fierce, Jean yells, "Show yourself!"

The voice starts to laugh. "Time to take on another psychic!"

Jean starts to moan, drops to her knees, and screams, "Get out of my head!"

So what did you think of the first chapter, and if you don't get the thing about the pterodactyls heading for Enid, it's from the last Jurassic Park movie when the guy said they're heading for Enid, thought I'd try to give an explanation for that. Anyways, tell me what you think. There will be another chapter soon. And sometimes some comical things will happen, something you will not expect to happen. Laters.


End file.
